


Addicted.

by Banana_umi



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, OT7 NCT Dream, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_umi/pseuds/Banana_umi
Summary: Mark is a killer, he’s a sadistic murderer for his sunshine.OrMark is a yandere only he won’t let anything and anyone get in between him and his ball of sunshine
Relationships: Markhyuck - Relationship, Renhyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	Addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some sadistic markhyuck shit and feel free to leave comments etc.

"M-mark?" The short tanned korean whimpered squeezing his eyes shut in pain, why did he always come back and even if there were times he didn't he would hope the Canadian would find him which as always did happen. 

That was it, donghyuck was completely crazy and this was all because of that Canadian boy mark. 

Mark hummed for a moment the look of innocence on his face which instantly left his lips curving upward into a sinister smirk, the knife he held in hand went just a little deeper into the shorter's delicate tanned skin. 

Another whimper slipped pass Donghyuck's lips, even by the time mark was done he surely would still love him. 

And that's just how it was, donghyuck's heart still did laps with what ever mark did of romantic or a way of love it always perked Donghyuck's love for him more. 

Here he was cringing in pain at marks punishment for him "flirting" with another male, donghyuck was actually just trying to have a normal conversation with that Jeno person.

But in Mark's eyes it was a whole nother thing he saw, setting the knife onto the surface of a table located at the side of the bed Mark stared at his masterpiece. 

Boldly written in Donghyuck's thigh was his initials "L.M" deeply the wound was still a raw red around the edges and blood filled the surface frame of the cut even going as far as to glide down the side staining his skin that crimson red blood color too. 

"you're mine, ALL MINE." Mark's deep voice growled into Donghyuck's ear and a small yet harsh nip had his ear lobe a bright red, even so the small male stayed silent and obedient. 

A few tears filled his eyes as he watched Mark pull away and order him to lay on his stomach, "Markie.." donghyuck started to whine but Mark's gaze hardened. 

Donghyuck kind of dazed off but don't get him wrong the boy was scared shitless for what was about to come next. 

Mark raised one hand and brought it down so hard onto the smaller's ass that in one go his hand left a bright red handprint on donghyuck's left cheek. 

Mark forgave Donghyuck after calming down, they had taken a bath together which of course was something the tanned korean requested from the older. 

After that Mark said he had to run a quick errand and would be back within a hours time, which he did but wearing a whole different outfit and a dark look on his face that quickly left seeing Donghyuck staring out the window looking what in mark's eyes he called an angelic kind of beautiful. 

Mark laid in bed after cleaning the sheets and patted the spot next to him while turning on the Tv, Donghyuck got onto the bed and crawled over to him climbing under the sheets. 

Once he had cuddled himself into Mark's side the older had found a channel that sparked his interest, Donghyuck honestly didn't care what they watched as long as he was with Mark. 

A body was found a little bit over 2 hours ago murdered, the weapon appears to be some kind of blade and animal attack... the boy seemed to have died an hour ago. Before he died according to chief Taeil he was just finishing up his shift at xxxxx and that more is yet to be revealed, oh and it was said that the identity of the body is former student Lee Jeno top of all classes and son of Lee Taeyong head of the school board. 

Mark switched the channel just as Donghyuck was actually starting to find the news interesting, "Markie i was watching that!" The younger whined before sighing knowing that it was no use. 

The following morning Donghyuck went out to hang with Renjun an old friend he had met when his parents were vacationing in china with him, he was only 10 at the time and ended up lost not knowing the language. 

Renjun who was learning korean helped him out and in the end their families became close and promised to visit each other more often, that often turned into everyday then to rarely after they moved to korean say about a year after. 

The Chinese and korean sat across from each other sipping their ordered beverages until Donghyuck said he needed to use the restroom, renjun smiled and decided to go with Donghyuck saying he too had to go so they both left to the restroom. 

While the drinks were left unattended Mark who spied on them the whole time purposely spiked Renjun's drink but froze mid action when the two emerged earlier then expected. 

Renjun stared down mark suspiciously who made a believable excuse which failed on Renjun and could have worked but the older caught glimpse of the shiny sharp object stuffed in the side of Mark's jean's waist band. 

Renjun had grabbed Donghyuck's hand running until they reached a small abandoned shop, he then told Donghyuck to hide which they both did. 

Renjun shushed Donghyuck who was about to speak and ask what was going on until Mark's hysterical laughs rang out through the air. 

"You cannot take him from me renjun! He's mine and loves only me!" 

Donghyuck perked up slightly at Mark's voice only to quickly be stopped by Renjun whose heart was pounding like crazy, they both flinched when Mark started creating a mess of destruction. 

Throwing plates, boxes of abandoned equipment, kicking over the rotting furniture and kicking cabinets slamming them shut when he came up with nothing. 

"Hyuckie you better come out or I'll kill him oh I'll make sure it's slow and traumatizing.. hell I'll make YOU KILL HIM." 

Donghyuck's eyes widened he didn't think his lover was murderer he only thought mark was just a bit overprotective and short tempered. 

He was totally wrong and now freaking out, accidentally making a sound both his and Renjun's voice hitched. 

The whole room went quiet until frantic footsteps were heard getting louder as they continued. 

Suddenly they both hissed their eyes exposed to the lit room and Mark's deadly glare, Hyuck grabbed Renjun's hand and scurried out of their hiding place only for a loud cry of pain to ring in his ears. 

Mark had slammed the door onto one of the small Chinese's fragile limbs, despite wanting to cry Renjun used his foot and shoved the door open nailing mark in the face in the process. 

Now mark was surely pissed and wanted Renjun to have no more then a gruesome bloody death, they both tried to escape.

Closer and closer they got to the exit then suddenly boom, the exit got farther and farther away. 

They slipped closer and closer into the grip of mark and what mark's grip was, it was complete choas, death the definition of bad or worse.

"You've caught me Markie." Haechan spoke his voice trembling as he peered at Renjun.

Or what used to be renjun, the poor Chinese was nothing but scattered parts, donghyuck closed his eyes what he saw and heard would definitely take a toll on him. 

Each blood curdling scream that escaped the poor boy's throat as he was cut into, no pain killers nothing. 

His continued pleases and endless cries of pain for help but all Donghyuck could do was cover his ears and sob out pleads for mark to stop, did mark care? Nope. 

The only thing he cared was removing Renjun from getting in the way of him and his love, Mark stepped toward donghyuck who backed up in fear. 

"Hyuckie.." mark mumbled taking quick steps forward and crashing his lips onto the horrified Donghyuck's. Practically forcing the kiss onto the shorter. 

Donghyuck began crying again thinking this was it he was done for, until something clicked in place. 

He had an idea, a risky but worth the risk of possibly angering the craze lover of his idea. 

The tanned male kissed the Canadian back his lips in sync with Mark's, letting his guard down mark sat down the sharp blade used to murder not only renjun but several others who managed to interact with Donghyuck. 

Mark continued to kiss Donghyuck happily, the shorter latter was his all his. He could be greedy now, knowing Donghyuck was most likely to give in. 

The korean's eyes landed on the weapon, he was so close.. guess it was time to make another move. 

And so Donghyuck pushed Mark down and straddled his lap continuing where he left off, he slowly and quietly grabbed the knife before bringing it up. 

Mark's eyes widened at how his lover his sweet, innocent clean and unharmed lover was gonna kill him. 

Donghyuck brought the knife down with so much force into the taller's torso blood splattering, Mark let out a breathy gasp and looked into the other's eyes. 

Determination, revenge, pain, sorrow it all showed in the short boy's glossy chocolate brown eyes. 

"That's for killing the nice lady at the flower shop.." he spoke softly raising the knife again and bringing it down into marks shoulder, "for the boy who helped me study in the library." He mumbled. 

This continued several times even after mark was long gone, tears began rolling down his lover's pales face that had came by force when his body was moved from how much force Donghyuck brought down the knife. 

For seyun who showed me around school o my first day 

For jeno who brought my mood up after i lost my cat 

For jaemin who was with me well before you came along 

For chenle who gave me some of his lunch because he felt like it 

For jisung who all but helped me up when i fell 

And for renjun who protected me till the very day you ended him. 

By now Donghyuck was a hiccuping, sobbing, mess. killed by the very own hands of his lover. did Mark know it was coming for him? 

The broken male stared at his lovers almost unrecognizable body even when the police came and uncovered everything, even when he was wrapped in a blanket by whom he guessed was a man named Kun judging by how the other paramedics called out. 

Even when the police who had been the first to arrived introduced himself and his squad as 127 even when he found himself wrapped in hugs with his sobbing family. 

Mark had left a print on him, had buried himself deep into Donghyuck's heart. Not even therapy could fix this.


End file.
